Enter The Balloon Badman!
by UJ-1A
Summary: Betty Quinlan is Missing, and children are being turned into human balloons! Only Jimmy Neutron has to summon a Caped Crusader to save Betty and the children from a sinister balloon vendor! Inspired by a DA Comic. Contains JxB Moments.


At the end of the fic, There's some author's notes to answered any questions, so enjoy!

Enter The Balloon Badman! (Jimmy Neutron Crossover with Batman:The Brave and The Bold)

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Batman.

Jimmy Neutron- Nick/DNA Productions, JN Created by John A. Davis, Keith Alcorn, and Steve Oedekerk

The Balloon Badman- TheNotOldGuy and EmperorNortonII

Batman- DC Comics, Batman Created By Bob Kane and Bill Finger.

It was late in the streets of Gotham City, a sleek, black and red car zooms past the buildings in the moonlight. The car has a bat design on it, the tips on this car also hat bat wing fins on the top and on the sides. This was no ordinary car, this is the Batmobile! And in the driver's seat is The Caped Crusader, The World's Greatest Detective, The Dark Knight himself, Batman. "Commissioner, Plastic Man and I have finally ended The Scarecrow's fear gas ring, with a bit of help from Green Arrow." Batman said to a radio to tell the Gotham City Police Department about his latest victory over the forces of evil. And so, Batman zoomed the Batmobile back to his secret headquarters known as, the Batcave. There, he parked the Batmobile into a circular parking space and hopped off.

In the Batcave lies a trophy room with many trophies collected over the years, including a gigantic penny, a huge Joker playing card, and a T-Rex. Batman walked into the Batcomputer, a computer that tracks down and has information on some of the most vile supervillains, from The Joker to The Riddler to Black Manta and more. It can also be used as a database to locate cities, areas, and even planets as well. Batman sat down on the chair and searched for other villains on the run from the law. "Wherever the location, whatever the reason, crime doesn't stick to only one place." Batman said to himself as he came across something on the Batcomputer, a message.

"What's this? A message from someone who knew a way to tap into the Batcomputer? A hacker, perhaps?" Thought The Caped Crusader as he saw a recording and a message on the Batcomputer. Batman was about to get a surprise, the sender of that message was a plea for help, and the message was from someone from outside Gotham City. The message was from a town called Retroville, and the sender was Retroville's resident boy genius, James Issac Neutron, commonly known as Jimmy Neutron. "Jimmy Neutron, huh?" Batman thought to himself, "Is he really calling for help, or is this a new foe to face off with?" Batman began to play the recorded message, and what he saw convinced him that Jimmy is not a enemy.

"Calling anyone who receives this message!" Jimmy pleaded on the message. "My girlfriend, Betty Quinlan, has been missing since yesterday, She didn't come come home after our date at The Candy Bar, and after I went to the indoor rest area, she was missing! If anyone who receives this message, I need help!" Jimmy said as the message ended after this plea. "Hmm, he is serious, a missing person's case. I have to find where this message came from." Batman thought to himself. "I need to know what street in Retroville that this Jimmy Neutron lives, not to mention, what state Retroville is in." The Caped Crusader punched in a search to find where Jimmy lives and where Retroville is. The results came out, and Batman read the monitor, "Texas. Retroville is in Texas, and the Neutron kid is in a suburban neighborhood. So that's where I'll see him in." Batman said as he entered the Batplane and took off.

Retroville, Texas is home to Jimmy Neutron, the resident boy genius. He's a kid who can invent a lot of things, however, those things can backfire sometimes. However, Jimmy manages to save the day by fixing the problems he caused. He knew sometimes, the citizens aren't ready for his creations yet. Sometimes, his inventions were successful, however in other times, these inventions either fail or they go awry, causing a major problem to the town. When that happens, Jimmy has to "Brain Blast" his way to save the day. Jimmy was in his lab with his two best friends, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez. "Anyone could gotten that emergency message by now!" Jimmy said as he paced and paced. "You could called in The Atomic Monkey Special Forces Squad to help, Jimmy!" Sheen told his friend. "Are you crazy, Sheen? How would primates trained in search and rescue operations would do better?" Jimmy asked.

Carl, however, was looking at the monitors of the lab. He then saw a bat-shaped plane making a landing! "JIMMY! A giant bat is gonna land in your backyard!" Carl yelled in fear. "Impossible! How can giant bats land in daylight, bats are supposed to be nocturnal creatures who sleep in caves in broad daylight!" Said Jimmy, as he and his friends went outside to see the plane land in the backyard. "And besides, how can bats...be...in...giant...sizes?" Jimmy trailed off in surprise as he saw the bat shaped plane land. That isn't a large bat, it's the Batplane. And out came The World's Greatest Detective, Batman. "All right now, which one of you boys goes by the name of 'Jimmy Neutron?" The Dark Knight asked the trio. Jimmy then walked up towards him and answered, "I am sir. I'm James Isaac Neutron, and these are my friends, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez." "Hmm, you must be the one who knew to tap into the Batcomputer to send me your message. How did you do that? You, a boy your age, knowing how to get in a computer?" He asked, "Simple, sir, I have a very high IQ." He answered.

"Unbelievable, this kid is very smart for his age." Batman thought to himself. "I guess he isn't a new foe after all." Jimmy was typing information on the person he just saw. "Amazing, it's really him! Batman, here, in Retroville?! Pleaking Pluto! It's really Batman here!" Jimmy shouted in excitement. "Hmm, I think I can help you find your little friend, Jimmy. But, you have to use your intelligence to think what what happened to her." Said Batman. Jimmy then replied, "Sure thing, I think we can start at The Candy Bar by asking Sam for any security tapes to see what could happened to Betty!" "I smell another adventure, only this time, we have a bat-person with us!" Sheen smiled as the The Dark Knight and The Three Amigops ("Amigos" spelled wrong) to ask Sam for security tapes of The Candy Bar. After Batman intimidated Sam to let Jimmy borrow the tapes, he gave in. However, Jimmy told him that he'll have them back by Sundown. After that, the heroes returned to the lab and played one of the tapes.

"This is the tape from outside The Candy Bar on the day of Betty's disappearance." Jimmy said, observing the footage. "There's someone in front of the entrance, with a cart with balloons, and there's your girlfriend with him." Batman said as he pointed out Betty with a man in a white uniform with a handlebar mustache on his face. "That balloon vendor! There's something suspicious about him." "Zoom in, Jimmy." Batman said as Jimmy zoomed in to focus on Betty and the vendor. "It's him! That's the one. The Balloon Badman." The Caped Crusader said as Jimmy gasped, "Who is he, Batman?" Batman then replied, "He's a felon who uses a wand to turn children into balloons for his collection. He goes from town to town, looking for victims in numerous places to add in his collection. I tracked him for months with a tracking device I implanted on his cart." Batman then said, " You invent too?" Wow! You must be popular!"

"Jimmy, I don't fight crime because I want praise as a hero, I only fight crime because there's criminals not even the police can handle." Said Batman, explaining to him the true reason he takes down villains and other threats. "In the end, it's not all about what you have or what you create, it takes thought, courage, and knowledge to know what you're going up against." "I see that now, Batman." Said Jimmy, "I guess you and I are alike when it comes to stopping threats from everywhere." "Jimmy, Mr. Batman, how are we gonna save Betty?" Asked a worried Carl. "And when are we gonna fight that balloon guy just like in the UltraLord stage show where he took on that balloon monster?!" Asked a hyped-up Sheen. "Carl! Sheen! Didn't you listen to him? Crimefighting isn't just about fighting and saving lives, it takes thought, detective work, and a well-calculated plan to take down a criminal or a supervillain!" Jimmy said. "Speaking of a plan, Jimmy, can your two friends go undercover to locate his hideout here?" Asked Batman. "Sounds like a good idea overall, a plan can use some undercover work." Said Jimmy. "UNDERCOVER WORK!!" Cheered Carl and Sheen.

That day in Retroville Park, Carl and Sheen were walking towards the sinister-looking balloon man. "Guys, can you hear me?" Jimmy asked via a headpiece that Jimmy placed in his ear. "LOUD AND CLEAR!" Sheen yelled. "Sheen, not too loud!" Jimmy replied as Batman tracks them on screen via radar. "Well, who should go first?" Asked Carl. "OOOH! OOOH! Let's flip a coin!" Sheen said as he took out a quarter from his pocket. "So Carl, heads or tails?" Sheen then asked. "Heads", replied Carl. Sheen nodded as he flipped the coin. The coin then landed on tails instead. "HA! I got tails!" Sheen cheered as he went to the balloon vendor. "Um, Hi! my friend and I were thinking of getting a balloon for one each of us!" Sheen said. "Why hello, boys! Pleasure to have you here as my 1st customers in this area!" The vendor said with a wicked-looking smile. He then leads the two boys into an abandoned balloon factory, where they see many kids that looked like they're inflated with air!

"Look Carl, those balloons are life-like here!" Sheen said, looking at the human balloons. Back inside jimmy's lab, Jimmy and Batman are looking at the location of the secret hideout of The Balloon Badman. "Batman, I found out where Carl and Sheen are, the old Happy Face Balloon Factory near McSpanky's!" Said Jimmy, after seeing the location on a map. "Then, we have to get there before your friends become human balloons." Batman replied, as Jimmy rushed to the Hovercraft to leave. "Do you need a ride, sir?" Jimmy asked. "I've got my own lift, Jimmy." Batman said, as he pressed a button on a remote he had, the Batplane was transformed into the Batmobile! "Wow, a plane that can turn into a car, incredible!" Jimmy said, as The World's Greatest Detective and Retroville's Resident Boy Genius took off. Back in the old factory, Carl and Sheen looked around the factory, and they saw a figure tied and gagged in chair! "Sheen, could that be?" Asked Carl. "It is!" Answered Sheen. Then, the two spoke in unison, "Betty Quinlan!" "Quick, untie her before he gets back!" Carl said, as the two boys ran towards her to free her. After being freed, Betty said, "Thanks guys, but how did you find me?" Before they can reply, The Balloon Badman spotted them!

"Well well, look who dropped by to free my next attended target?" Balloon Badman asked. "You monster, my boyfriend will stop you from turning me into an inflated person!" Betty protested as she and the two boys aimed for the exit. "Ah, Ah, Ah! You three aren't going anywhere as lean, deflated kids! You three will be my newest additions to my gallery!" Said Balloon Badman, as he was about to aim his wand to turn Betty, Carl, and Sheen into human balloons! "Time for you to become balloons for free, FOREVER!" He crackles, but he heard a crash from behind, it's Jimmy in his jet pack! "It's over, Balloon Badman! Let my friends go, now!" Jimmy said, as he landed towards his friends. "I got a shrink ray, and not afraid to use it!" He said, aiming his shrink ray towards the evil balloon vendor. As he prepared to fire, it broke! "Whoops, I should have tested it to work before I got here..." Said Jimmy as The Balloon Badman smirked and said, "Now I got four balloons to add to my ever-growing collection of balloon kids!" He aimed his wand at the kids and before he can turn them into balloons, another crash was heard, this time, with the roar of a car! The villainous vendor turned and saw in shock, the Batmobile!

"Batman! No, it can't be!" Balloon Badman said in shock. Batman then leaped out of the Batmobile and demanded, "Let every kid go, Balloon Badman! Your days of turning kids into human balloons are over." "I;m afraid not, Knight!" He replied, "I'll turn these four children into balloons, and continue my crime spree!" Batman then replied, "Not this time." With that, Batman threw a test tube towards him, smoked covered it, then as the smoke cleared, Balloon Badman and his four hostages were still there. "You missed, Batman! Now see these four become part of my collection!" Said Balloon Badman, and he fired his wand, but nothing happened. "What's this? This cannot be!" He said in surprise. He tried again and again and again, but still, nothing happened. "I threw an anti-inflation chemical I created in Jimmy's lab, it coated the kids with the chemical so they won't become balloons, and you Balloon Badman, will be the latest addition to the ever-growing inmate population at Arkham Asylum!" Said Batman. Balloon Badman panicked, and Batman delivered a right cross to his face! BAM! WHAM! POW! The villain was taking a huge beating, he couldn't defend himself so fast!

"Jimmy, what about those kids on the celling, you gotta think about them too!" Said Betty. "I'm thinking, Betty!" He answered. "Think, think, think!" Jimmy concentrated, as he remember what Batman told him earlier. Then, Jimmy got an idea. "BRAIN BLAST!" Shouted Jimmy, "Betty! Get some rubber from those boxes. Carl, you and Sheen get some rope and spikes, We're making a rubber net to save those kids!" Said Jimmy, and the other kids agreed. They set up the rubber net so they can prevent the other kids from hitting the floor and becoming human pancakes. Balloon Badman, meanwhile, was trying to flee form getting another beating by escaping to the roof of the factory. "It's over, Balloon Badman!" Batman said, as he approached the fiendish, but cowering, balloon vendor. "As long as I still have my inflation wand, no one will stop me!" He replied as her was about to run towards the other side of the roof. Batman then took out Batrope to capture him and yank him down. This caused him to drop the wand to the floor as well, but The Dark Knight grabbed it. "You won't be needing this on your trip to Arkham!" Baman said, as he snapped the wand in two.

The breaking of the wand caused all the inflated children to return to normal and fall. However thanks to Jimmy and the others, the children landed on the rubber net safely. The kids then cheered Jimmy and the others. "Jimmy, it worked! They're safe!" Betty said, as she pulled the Boy Genius into a deep kiss on his cheek. Carl and Sheen turned away, but it's typical for boys to be creeped out by kissing at a young age. Batman landed back inside, with Balloon Badman tied up and captured. "Well done, Jimmy. You used your thought and perseverance to save those kids from certain danger." Said Batman, as the kids oohed and ahhed at the presence of Batman. Later, Batman took Balloon Badman inside the Batmobile and turned to Jimmy and said, "You learned a valuable lesson today, Jimmy. As for all four of you, the lesson is that fighting crime takes thought and strategy. And for you Betty, never trust strangers, no matter how they try to win you over with balloons and such." All four kids nodded as Batman went inside the Batmobile and switched it to Batplane mode. Then, He saluted the kids, as Jimmy, Betty, Carl, and Sheen waive goodbye to the Caped Crusader as the Batplane took off back to Gotham City.

Later at Arkham Asylum, the most dangerous place to be if you're a supervillain, Balloon Badman was wheeled in with a frightened look by orderlies to his cell. "So you like to collect inflated kids, huh? Welcome to your new home, Man!" The orderly said, as they put him inside his cell. "LET ME OUT! I DO NOT BELONG WITH THESE HOODS AND NUTS! I'M NOT INSANE!" He yelled, as the other inmates turned and smirked at him. "Well well, look who joined our little Wonderland!" The Mad Hatter said, as he, along with other inmates such as Killer Croc, Two-Face, Egghead, , Killer Moth, and The Clown Prince of Crime-The Joker. "You're one of us now! Welcome to your new home! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker said and laughed, as Balloon Badman cowers in a corner, shivering into the night.

Meanwhile back in Retroville, Jimmy and Betty are in the bride of the park, looking at the moonlight and the stars. After all of these events, the two kids deserved a break."Betty, I was very worried about you being missing. All I now know that you're safe." Said Jimmy, as the two held hands together. "I'm relieved that you had help in saving my life form that creep. I was scared during that time." Said Betty. "Betty, now that we learned our lessons, how about going to The Candy Bar after the latest Jet Fusion movie on Saturday, together as a group?" Asked Jimmy. "Sure, we can invite Nick and Britney along with Sheen and Libby too!" Betty answered with such glee, and she lifted Jimmy up with good cheer and hugged. After this whole ordeal with The Balloon Badman and Batman, Jimmy and Betty can look forward to a peaceful day without supervillains and superheroes in a slugfest and balloons. "Betty, look!" Jimmy said, as they saw a searchlight with a familiar symbol, it was The Bat Signal. Somehow, this was a thank you from Batman to Jimmy. Jimmy and Betty smiled, and hugged and kissed under the moonlight and The Bat Signal. This was not only a victory for The Brave, but for The Brave and The Bold.

The End.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-Mr. Freeze is called Mr. Zero in the B: TBaTB Continuity, due to the series being retro-themed. In the comics, Mr. Freeze was called Mr. Zero in his debut issue in the 50's. After the 1966-1968 Batman series aired, the name of Mr. Freeze was adapted into the comics, however, he remained a stock villain in the Pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths continuity. The Post-Crisis version of the character is now a fully-dimensional villain after incorporating the Paul Dini/Bruce Timm portrayal of a tragic villain into the main comics.

-Egghead made cameos in several TBaTB eps, and will appear in a comic that's based on the series.

-While Killer Croc is yet to make an appearance on the TBaTB show, he did make an appearance in a cold opening of the tie-in comic being one of the villains under the command of Doctor Psycho, a Wonder Woman villain.

-The Mad Hatter also made cameos in the series, including a non-speaking role in "Legends of the Dark Mite!". This is based on the 1966 incarnation from the old Batman TV show.

-Cindy Vortex is excluded from the story, because I couldn't think of a role for her in it. Hugh and Judy were going to be in it, but i didn't include them because they would be distractions.

-Although they do not appear in the story, Nick Dean, Britney, and Libby Folfax were mentioned in the ending.

-Originally, this was to be a crossover between JN and The Dini/Timm Batman/Superman/Justice League/JLU continuity with jimmy and Cindy. After being a Jimmy/Betty shipper and reading Jeff (EmperorNortonII)'s comic and watching B:TBaTB, I've decided to make it a JxB story set in the TBaTB universe.


End file.
